MCSM:New Edition Episode 8
If you havent seen previous go read it first click here Plot Gatteline:So,I see a building Jeff:Cool,Lets go check it out *Guard*:Hello there,What do you want Gatteline:Can they send us home? *Guard*:If u are from another world,Sure Gatteline:Thanks,Lets go in *The Leader*:Looks like some new people are here Gatteline:Hi my name is Gatteline can you send us home Gerald:Sure! but you have to play my games,If you lose you cant leave Gatteline:Why are you making these "games" exactly? Gerald:Because my portal is too rare i worked ages on it and let anyone use it? no whoever wins goes out of here Gatteline:Has anyone ver won? Gerald:Of Course Like 1000 people have won these games and gone to home Gattelien:Do we have to risk our life for it? Geralds:No,These games are made up of an elimination pit if yoy are eliminated or in PvP if its armor is broken he is eliminated totaly safe and sound games wanna play? Gatteline:Sure Gerald:Good,There are total 3 games for you so be prepared for tommorow Gatteline:Thanks Gerald:No Problem *Strange Person*:Hahahaaha loser we will never let them win Gerald:Anyways go to dorm lay on bed and sleep Gatteline:Sounds good to me! *Strange Person*:Lucy,We have won all games lets go to home Lucy:Lets go Ariana Gatteline:I guess its possible to win AT morning Gatteline:Lets race we all are team we all haev to go to finish line to win Gerald:Go Gatteline:We are gonna win Jeff:Keep running aand avoid these will take you to elimination area Gatteline:yes we have won Gerald:Well done Gatte,You have truly shown you are a good player now in other games you can only team up with 1 more other 2 games and only 1 person in a last game Sam:No problem,In one game me and Gatte will participate and In one game you and jeff wil participate Lewis:Yup gatteline:Sounds Great! Sam:alright then lets go get some food Gatteline:Can we have some meat? *Unknwon Person*:Sure Gatteline:Thanks,Lets go Lewis:Man,I was very hungry Jeff:Me too Gateline:Alright bro and friends lets go to dorm to rest and sleep Next Day Gatteline:So this one is spleef Sam:We will do this together Sam:Get down,Yup Gatteline:You get down as well Sam:You also After eliminating all opponents Gatteline:We have won Gerald:Well done you have truly shown you are a good play you will get out of here soon Gatteline:Alright,Lets eat some food Lewis:Man,This is getting more intense Gattelie:I know this getting very intense but we can do this Lewis:Are you ready Jeff? Jeff:Yes i am Gatteline:Lets go to dorm and rest and sleep Next Day Gatteline:You both can do it! Lewis:Yes we can Gatteline:This one is called Team PvP you guys have to break armors of each other Sam:Yeah,In your face get eliminated Lewis:Yup,GO away After time Lewis:Woo hooo we have won Gerald:Well done tommorow is the last game Gattleine:Lets eat mmmmmm Jeff:Now lets go back to dorm Next ay Gerald:Welcome to the final day of games here is Solo PvP who is going to fight Gattelne:Me Gerald:Okay,Start Gatteline:Get out of here Gatteline:OMG that was close and you get down as well Gatteline:And there we go After winning Gatteline:We deserve to go home now right? Gerald:Of course,|You can go se the portal by this keycard Gatteline:Lets go Guard:Where do you wanna go? Gatteline:Peaceful town built by Gatteline Guard:Here you go After reaching Gatteline:Oh my god we are here Jeff:We will never forget the adventuring we have done Fangirl:Woooo hooooo heroes are back Gatteline:Thats right!We are back time for a party!!!!!!! Fanboy:I am so excited Season Ends Category:Fanon Episodes